This invention relates to photographic apparatus and, more particularly, to a camera for photographing scale models such as architectural models and the like.
Photographs of architectural scale models are useful in the design and promotion of buildings, room layouts, decorating schemes, and the like, because they give visual impressions of prospective full-scale structures using inexpensive models which can portray alternative layouts and designs. Recent increased popularity in doll houses amoung adult hobbyists, for example, has also provided a basis for a market in low-cost cameras capable of photographing individual room of doll houses as an adjunct to the hobby.
In order to obtain a natural full-scale perspective in a photograph of an architectural scale model, the model must be photographed from distances and at eye levels proportionate to those providing the same visual impression that one would perceive when viewing or photographing a full-scale version of the model. To illustrate, in a model built to the scale of 1/10 inch equals one foot, the eye level of a person represented in the model will approximate one-half inch. Correspondingly, the dimensions of all other objects, such as the area and ceiling height of rooms, doorways, windows and furniture, for example, will be similarly reduced by the same scale. Thus, a photograph in which all objects in the scale model appear to be the same as they would at full scale would require positioning of the camera objective relative to objects in the model in a manner to provide an image which might be observed by the equivalent of a scale person.
Optical parameters such as depth of focus, angular field of view, subject illumination, and the like, must also accommodate the scale of the model. Depth of focus is critical particularly at the near range of camera-to-subject distances because of the relatively short actual camera/subject distance at the scale of the model. Similarly, the angular field of view is critical to the achievement of a photograph resembling an actual photograph at full scale. Illumination also becomes a problem particularly in isolated areas of a model in the absence of elaborate complex and expensive lighting systems.
In addition to the problems associated with meeting optical requirements for photographing scale models, a camera designed for such use requires physical dimensioning capable of access to portions of the model while at the same time providing an accommodation for operation. In this respect, the objective lens supporting structure should be of the size to fit within such openings as doors or windows of the model and to orient the objective lens axis at the proper scale height as mentioned above. On the other hand, operating components such as a shutter actuator and a viewfinder eyepiece must be capable of positioning to enable access by an adult person.